Into the Crypt
You are an adventurer trying to enter the secret crypt of the Mummy to uncover an ancient artefact. The crypt is protected by 4 locks, and the maze around it must be entered in a specific pattern. If that was not enough, another adventurer is racing to get in before you! Setup Build a grid of 4x4 tiles (which makes an 8x8 board). The corner tiles should be green side up and the rest yellow side up. On top of the grid in the very center you place one additional tile green side up so it intersects precisely with the corners of the four tiles underneath. This tile is the Crypt. Place a white meeple lying down in the center of the Crypt, and place 4 white cubes in the corners of the Crypt. Give each player 10 cubes and one meeple of their colour. (this is a 2-player game, but it might be playable with 4 players with 6 cubes each, or possibly on a larger board) Play Phase 1 - Placing the pattern Each player give their cubes to the other player. Taking turns each player will now place one cube at a time onto the board. There can only be one cube in one space, and you are not allowed to place cubes on the green corner tiles. (Note that each tile contains 4 spaces.) When all cubes have been placed, players place their meeple in one of the corners. Phase 2 - Movement Taking turns players now move their meeple to collect their cubes from the board. The meeple can move as many spaces as it wishes in a straight orthogonal line (like the Rook in chess). If you reach a space with one of your own cubes you must end your movement and remove the cube from the board. You are not allowed to enter a space with your opponents cube, and you are not allowed to enter the crypt until you have completed enough of your pattern (i.e. collected your cubes). You are also not allowed to move into a space with your opponents meeple. Entering the Crypt To be allowed to enter the crypt and open one of the locks (remove one of the white cubes) you must first have removed so many of your own cubes that the number of your cubes is equal to or lower than the current number of white cubes in the crypt. So when there are only 4 left of your cubes on the board you are allowed to take the first cube from the Crypt, and when there for instance are only two white cubes left there can be no more than two of your own cubes left if you want to take one from the Crypt. When you are inside the Crypt, you are not allowed to move to another space also in the Crypt, you must move out on your next turn. You can move across empty spaces in the Crypt like any other. When all the four locks have been removed any player can enter the mummy's chamber. To do so, you must begin your turn on one of the four spaces in the Crypt. You can remove the last lock in one turn and then enter the chamber in the next. The player who enters the chamber claims the white meeple and ends the game. Winner When the white meeple is claimed, players count their collected cubes. Each cube counts as one point, and the meeple counts as two. The player with the highest score is the winner. Category:Games Category:Abstract games Category:2-player games Category:Meeples Category:MMX